


The Fordham Sweatshirt

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda Crack, M/M, Married Life, Sappy, Sharing Clothes, barisi and the washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: For someone who enjoyed fashion and dressing fashionably so much, Rafael sure did his best to avoid laundry day.Or: The one in which Rafael stole Sonny's Fordham sweatshirt.





	The Fordham Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend Jessica mentioned that she bought Fordham and Harvard sweatshirts that match and suddenly this came to mind.
> 
> Enjoy!

For someone who enjoyed fashion and dressing fashionably, Rafael sure did his best to avoid laundry day. 

He didn’t mind the trip to the dry-cleaners with his suits every other week, but spending his Saturday morning knees-deep in piles of undershirts, t-shirts, socks and underwear really had him running. 

Rafael didn’t mind cleaning and tidying. Ever since he and Sonny had started living together, about six years ago, that was how they split their tasks: Rafael cleaned, Sonny did laundry. It worked well; so well, in fact, that they got married after two years living together. 

However, one thing that Rafael really did enjoy about laundry day was that Sonny paraded around the apartment in nothing but his boxers. He claimed he got hot, and it was easier to just put all his clothes in the washing machine, leaving him with nothing to wear. 

It made Rafael want to drop to one knee and propose to him again right then and there. 

So as Rafael made his way to their door after brunch with his mother, he was well aware of two things: he had to start cleaning the apartment, and Sonny was in his underwear. 

If he turned the key quicker than necessary it was only because the cold December air was making him chilly, and not because he was thirsty for the sight of his husband’s naked torso. 

“Sonny?,” he called out as he walked in and closed the door quickly behind him - it really was damn cold outside. Rafael could hear the washing machine working and Sonny whistling, but there was no sign of him.

Rafael proceeded to remove layer by layer of his winter gear, peeking around to try and catch a glimpse of where Sonny was, but to no avail. 

“Sonny?,” Rafael called again, louder this time, and he smiled when he heard quick steps coming down the hall.

“Hey, babe,” Sonny greeted as he appeared in the hallway.

Much to Rafael’s disappointment, Sonny’s torso was not naked. But much to his amusement, it was covered by  _ his _ Harvard University sweatshirt. 

“How’s your mom?,” he asked, stepping into Rafael’s personal space with sure steps. Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafael’s waist and pulled him into his not-naked chest, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“She’s fine. Had a lot to say about my last appearance on TV,” he rolled his eyes, resting both his hands on Sonny’s chest, caressing the soft fabric of the sweatshirt. It quickly warmed under his fingers. “She says I’m letting myself go, and I told her it’s completely your fault."

Sonny laughed, shaking his head. “I’ll take the blame, especially because you’ve never looked hotter, Raf,” he guaranteed, smirking. 

“I'd return the compliment if you weren’t wearing  _ my  _ Harvard sweater,” Rafael teased. 

“I couldn’t find my Fordham one!,” Sonny frowned. “I thought it was in the laundry basket, but I emptied it and it wasn’t there.” 

Rafael tried to step away from Sonny’s embrace, but his husband held on tight. “Maybe you lost it,” he tried again, pushing lightly against Sonny’s chest.

Sonny frowned, letting him go. “How could I have lost it? I only wear it around the house.” 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “You know you often misplace things.”

“No, I do not,” Sonny’s frown deepened, then smoothed out in two seconds as he started to smile. “Raf, did you take it?”

“No!,” Rafael replied quickly. Too quickly.

He huffed loudly as Sonny laughed, making his escape towards their bedroom.

“Come on, Raf, it’s fine if you lost it,” he insisted, coming after him. “It was just a ratty sweatshirt, I don’t mind.” 

“I  _ didn’t  _ lose it,” Rafael spat, turning his nose up in the air. 

“Alright, then what happened to it?,” Sonny asked, looking infuriatingly amused with his hands on his hips. “I’m the one who does the laundry, Raf, you know I’ll find it eventually.”

He shook his head. “Nothing happened to it, Sonny.”

Sonny crossed his arms then, looking at Rafael with one eyebrow raised. He was challenging him, and damn Sonny for knowing Rafael didn’t back down from a challenge. 

With an overdramatic sigh, he went into his side of the closet and opened a drawer. Sonny’s burgundy Fordham University sweatshirt was neatly folded and hidden in the back, behind Rafael’s casual shirts. He pulled it out and handed it to Sonny without saying a word. 

“What is it doing in your drawer?,” he asked, frowning as he accepted the item. It did, in fact, need a wash. 

“I put it there,” Rafael muttered. 

“Why?,” Sonny asked, considering him. 

Rafael let out an exasperated sigh. “I took it out of your side of the closet when you went undercover the last time. It was supposed to be just for two days, but you were away for  _ two weeks _ , Sonny. I missed you, so I slept in it.” 

Sonny’s face went soft, and his eyes were wide and shining with fondness. Rafael wanted to melt under his loving gaze, but held his own. 

“Raf,” he said in a small voice, offering him the sweatshirt back. “You can keep it.” 

Smiling softly, Rafael shook his head. “It doesn’t smell like you anymore.” 

Sonny gaped, then all but tackled him, hugging him tight and peppering his face with kisses. 

“My God, Rafael,” he whispered, pecking his lips repeatedly. “I love you so much, I think I’m gonna die.” 

Rafael snorted. “Please, don’t. I’m not old enough to be a widower.” 

Sonny kissed him again, a hard press of lips that had Rafael bending back slightly to accept it. When Sonny pulled back, he held the sweatshirt tight to his chest, and Rafael suddenly realized the ‘Harvard’ burgundy letters matched the Fordham sweatshirt. 

“Why didn’t you put it in the laundry basket? I wouldn’t even have noticed you took it,” Sonny said, tilting his head. 

Rafael shrugged. “You came back, so I forgot about it. Until now,” he teased, pointing at the Harvard sweater. 

Sonny chuckled and, much to Rafael’s delight, removed said sweatshirt to reveal his naked torso.  _ Finally _ .

“I’ll put both in the washing machine, and we can wear them tonight,” he winked, making his way out. 

“Sonny,” Rafael called him back, then casually said, “You know what, I  _ do  _ look better in burgundy.”

He threw his head back in laughter. “You look good in everything, Raf, but fine, you can have the Fordham one. It won’t smell like me anymore, though.” 

“It’s fine,” he shrugged. “As long as I’ve got the real you, I don’t need it.” And as long as the Harvard one  _ did  _ smell like him, Rafael was covered in case of any Sonny-less emergency.

Sonny hugged both sweaters close to him again. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other five short stories ready, if you leave a nice comment and some kudos, I'll put another one up soon! Do we have a deal? ;)
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
